Il Mio Amore Diviso
by Flair for McNair
Summary: Hermione Granger comes to Hogwarts to take over the Charms position. Romance blossoms between her and Severus, but when Ron returns she must make a choice, comfortable unhappiness with Ron or the volatile contentment with Snape. Full summary inside HGSS


Disclaimer: The characters, setting, and original plot belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. Just assume anything you're unfamiliar with is mine.

Summary: Hermione Granger-Weasley drops the Weasley and comes to Hogwarts in order to take over the Charms position recently vacated by Fillius Flitwick. Romance slowly but surely blossoms between Hermione and Severus as they begin to see each other as equals. However, when Ron returns in an attempt to win Hermione back she must make a choice, comfortable unhappiness with Ron or the tempestuous fulfillment with Snape.

The title means "My Love Divided" in Italian. It'll tie in later, I swear!

This isn't where Hermione Granger was supposed to be.

She was supposed to be laying in a hammock being bathed in the Mediterranean sunlight with her adoring husband, not sitting in a cramped train trying to juggle her bag, cat, and map all at once. She glanced down at her map wishing that the remaining five stops could somehow turn into fifteen.

Sighing, she glanced out the window and began to daydream about the fight that led to all of this. "If you're so goddamn unhappy here, they why don't you leave already?" His angry words still reverberated in her eardrums. The train stopped, snapping out of her reverie. Hermione hastily gathered up her belongings and clambered not-so-gracefully out of the train. Ascending the steps out of the station, Hermione got her first look at Muggle London in felt like decades. Adjusting the strap of her bag Hermione decided to stop for lunch. She had just enough time for something light before she had to be in Diagon Alley.

Finally settling a quaint Greek place, she ordered then pulled out the letter she had received three short weeks ago…

Hermione stood, hands on hips, almost daring the oven to burn her roast. A light taping on the window distracted her from her post. Drawing nearer she recognized the unmistakable silhouette of an owl. Opening up the window, she gestured for it to come in as she rummaged in a cupboard for something suitable to feed it. Coming up with only a few crackers she set them down on the table next to where the bird had perched on her briefcase. Removing the letter from its leg she shooed it out of the window.

"Hermione?" came the familiar voice of her husband.

"I'm in the kitchen, Ron!" She yelled back.

She was latching the window when she heard him come in. "Hullo, love. You're home early"

Turning around, she was confused by the grossly unpleasant look on his face.

"What in the world is that smell, 'Mione?" Finally registering what he could possibly be talking about, she snapped into action grabbing a pair of oven mitts and making a beeline for the oven. "Oh, for the love!" she exclaimed, snarling at the now black roast.

Glancing over at Ron she noted his expression had changed from displeased to amused and this only proved to further her annoyance. "It's this blasted contraption," she said gesturing towards the smoking oven.

"Hermione, come on. We've had it replaced twice. Maybe there's nothing wrong with the oven." Her head whipped up from where it was examining the smoldering animal that was supposed to be their dinner. "What are you trying to say?" she spat out, eyes glaring daggers.

"Err… well…" he began warily realizing he was treading dangerous ground "maybe you just need to work on your cooking skills a little bit more. You know my mom would be more than happy to help you out, she's offered before."

"If you have a problem with my food _Ronald_ then perhaps you should try making it YOURSELF!" and with that the enraged woman gathered her briefcase into her arms and stormed away into the couple's bedroom.

Slumping down into a worn chair she sighed. "_Why am I so emotional?"_ she asked herself plunking her head into her hands. Hermione stayed in that position until she heard the front door closing behind her husband as he left the little flat and for God knows how long afterward. When the sun began to set Hermione knew she had to stop dwelling on the argument. _"It's not as if a fight is uncommon," _she thought bitterly feeling the telltale soreness of being in once place for too long. Reaching for her briefcase she remembered the letter she had received.

Eager to read anything that wasn't one of the Quidditch articles Ron left laying conspicuously around the house she dashed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Bypassing the now cold roast Hermione plopped down into one of the kitchen chairs and reached for the letter.

On the front was her name written in neat, precise penmanship. Turning it over, she was delighted to see the Hogwarts crest plastered neatly in the middle. Tearing it open like a child she withdrew the letter's contents.

And this is how it read:

_Dear Mrs. Granger-Weasley,_

_If you have not been otherwise informed, the current Charms teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Fillius Flitwick, has decided to end his career as a teacher opting, instead, to pursue his dream of being a professional water skier. _

_Due to your outstanding achievement in the academic world, it is with both pleasure and excitement that the board invites you to assume the role Fillius Flitwick will no longer be occupying. I can only hope you will accept as it would be a great pleasure to have you as a member of the staff._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Setting down the letter, Hermione grinned. This was the best news she'd had in weeks! But unfortunately, it would be the only good news for many more weeks to come.

A/N: Well, that's all I can offer you for now! I hope you enjoyed, stay tuned for later chapters. I plan to update about once a week, hopefully I stick to that regimen.

Also VEEERY IMPORTANT… I need a beta. Pretty badly. I just scraped through this, but I definitely need someone to check my spelling and whathaveyou.

Just email me at yet… leave it in a review! Haha.


End file.
